


Money

by ASentientSlug



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: And written sometime in the middle of the night, But I guess it should be mentioned, Gen, I just want to see Mr. Marlon alive and well today!", I think Sickle is the only alive one, In case you're going "Oh boy, The major chara death is Gallerian dying off screen before this even begins, This is also unedited, my apologies, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASentientSlug/pseuds/ASentientSlug
Summary: A bat delivers its testimony on the life and death of Judge Gallerian Marlon.





	Money

I am a bat. That’s all there is to it. You don’t need to question my intentions, because I don’t hold any extraordinary ones. It’s my job to watch over witches, you know. That’s about all I do, and it’s nothing magnificent. 

x

Because he’s a witch, of course. Excuse me, I should say that he was. The late judge Gallerian Marlon was a witch, you know.

x

It isn’t anything like impossible. He was a man and a witch. Those things are both true. 

x

Yes, at the same time.

x

You’re both an examiner of the state and a family man, no? I don’t see how the two things can contradict one another.

x

Certainly, you haven’t seen a male witch before. That doesn’t mean that they haven’t existed before. And if they hadn’t, what of it? Someone has to exist for the first time. Someone has to take the first step out of the stars and say, “This is the land I want to live in!” There was a human who fell in love for the first time. Perhaps he was simply ushering in a new age of male witches. I look forward to it if true. 

x

No, just me.

x

Yes, all at the same time. 

x

Why, there’s only one of me. 

x

You don’t stay in a single place all the time, do you? Could someone fold you in half over and over until you occupied the smallest modicum of space? Certainly. And then they could fold you in half again. What’s to stop them? You’ll keep occupying many spaces at once. If it’s that simple for a human to do it, then surely a humble bat can do it. Now look out from your folded up eyes! You can see both me and the chair and the room all around us. Funny, you can see so many spots folded in half and half again! So it isn’t so hard for me to follow all the witches in the world at once, you know.

x

Well, the world is very big, and I am very small. Therefore, we both manage it somehow.

x

Yes, we were speaking of him, weren’t we?

x

Yes. She was a witch in the usual sense. She probably didn’t mean exceptional harm, but I don’t suppose she cared enough to stop herself from causing the usual sort of harm. I mean, of course, the heart stopping, life wrenching sort of harm. It’s quite fitting that she became his mother.

x

No, I mean only that it’s fitting because he himself set out to cause exceptional harm in the unusual sense. I don’t think he was evil. He didn’t relish in the pain of others. Rather, I don’t think it occurred to him that other people could feel pain.

x

He was very much alone in his own world, you see, so that he often times forgot that he himself existed. What a curious sort of fellow! He couldn’t see a single thing around him.

x

Oh yes. Terribly blind. 

x

I imagine it comes from being told that you’re not wanted for a soul.

x

Well, it’s as you said earlier. He was male and a witch. His mother was stripping herself of souls to see if she had anything left on the inside, of course. I think that must be why she hated him and everyone else so fiercely. They had souls without even trying. It must have been frustrating for her to work at it but miss every time. I wonder if she was afraid that when her last soul was gone that she would keep on walking. Anyway, it doesn’t matter now. He wasn’t good enough for a soul of his own, and what’s more, he never thought to question it.

x

He didn’t question many things. He didn’t question why they had no money growing up, nor why he had to fight so hard to keep a hold of his loved ones.

x

Yes, in a terrible accident. He lost both his wife and daughter, you know. That’s the trouble of always fighting. If you fight your whole life, you forget to live. Then it’s too late, and you’re quite dead. I don’t suppose being dead will stop him, though. Their deaths certainly didn’t.

x

He had the girl brought into his room so she could look at him every day. If someone wasn’t looking at him, he would vanish. I don’t think it’d be a large and magnificent sort of vanishing. It would be rather quiet, like as a candle goes out. He didn’t exist except when people were staring at him and telling him things about himself.

x

Oh, the things didn’t matter in the slightest. They could be things like, “Such a powerful man!”, or “I love you, Papa”, or even “What a cruel fellow!” It was all the same to him. As long as someone was telling stories about him, he existed. That’s why he’s still here, you see.

x

Why yes, in this very courtroom. Once this examination ends, he’ll vanish again, but for now, it’s as if he were here in the flesh, no? 

x

You seem to think a rather silly thing of flesh! A body is money, that’s all.

x

Well, I mean that it is a currency.

x

Certainly it doesn’t make sense to you! It makes the very height of sense to me. A person wears money around to show how successful they are, but it doesn’t matter much to themselves, only that they can’t exist without it. That’s a body. What you do with your body is constantly place it in other’s hands so you may better your own quality of life. That is money. Gallerian had both.

x

I think it made a universe for him that no one else existed in. He was blind, as we already said, but he was quite deaf as well. The world was a roll of cotton packed around him in which nothing came through. If he looked down, he wouldn’t find a thing. So he had to build himself a body from money. I don’t suppose it mattered to him in the slightest at first. However, when everyone else spins their heads into a twist over the very idea of it, it becomes apparent that money is the operative for the human race. Anyone pretending to be human had better hurry and catch up immediately. So he ran after money, not, as you might assume, to engage in a kind of humanity himself, but to present the image of human to other people. That way they could keep telling stories about him, you see.

x

I know all this because I am a bat, of course.

x

Certainly, it does. I have a kind of impartiality from the human race as achieved by my distance from it.

x

He had lost everything he had ever loved and even things he didn’t dare to love because they didn’t exist to him. What is a mother to a man who doesn’t exist? Money was therefore of the upmost importance.

x

I don’t like your allegations that I am a liar.

x

As I said, I am a bat. I’m just a bill that has been folded up in half an infinite amount of times. That’s why I’m so small.

x

I don’t have my own story, nor do I have any extraordinary intentions. As I said, it’s my job to watch over witches. Why else do you think I’ve been watching over you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night a bit ago, but was afraid that editing it would remove some of the sort of charm to it, so I'm posting it in its raw, original form. I'm rather nervous to be writing for Evillious again, but I hope that I can grow from my previous writing and produce something of better content. That's the nice thing about people, right? Always growing. 
> 
> The xs are just breaks to show where the questions would have been asked.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
